What Hagrid saw
by Sectumsempra VII
Summary: In Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince British version, children’s cover pg 379, Hagrid said he had heard Dumbledore arguing with Snape… But what about?This is a missing scene from HBP, and this only works if you're prepared to believe Snape truly is o


**Note:** _None of these characters belong to me, I'm just playing in JK Rowlings' toybox! I also make no cash whatsoever from these stories. Nope, not a penny! (Big surprise eh?)_

The two figures meandering slowly along the edge of the forbidden forest would have been almost invisible to all but the most stringent observer, had it not been for the fact that one of them had chosen to wear a ridiculously tall, pointed silver wizard hat complete with authentic twinkling stars.

"Ah such a beautiful evening, don't you think Severus?" smiled the wizard in the hat. And without waiting for an answer, he extended a brown paper bag towards the tall, dark man that walked alongside him, "Sherbet lemon..?"

"No, thank you." replied Severus rather shortly. He nervously glanced around, his eyes unable to penetrate the murky shadows that seemed to creep ominously from the forest floor. "Please don't think me rude Albus, but I assume you did not invite me to accompany you here purely to sample those muggle treats you seem most fond of …" Albus Dumbledore reached up a frail hand to straighten his hat, before popping one of the oval yellow sweets into his mouth.

"Astute as always Severus…" Dumbledore smacked his lips, "No, I'm afraid we have rather more serious matters to discuss this evening." He sighed, adjusting his hat unnecessarily for the second time that evening. "You have always been one of the greatest assets to the order of the Phoenix, but both you and I know that our time together is coming to an end." The younger wizard looked down at the barren ground as he walked; an icy feeling was beginning to build in his stomach as he realised the direction the conversation was going to take.

"Now," the Headmaster continued, as if he were discussing nothing more important than how long to brew hiccoughing syrup "The time approaches, for we both know Voldemort is quickly losing patience with Draco, He will not wait forever. And the reason I brought you here tonight Severus, is to make sure you are clear on what is to happen after ah, after the inevitable…." Dumbledore let his voice trail off and stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his Potions Master expectantly.

"I understand perfectly." replied Snape quietly, his onyx eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Good, good." mused Dumbledore as he began to pick up pace once again. "I know this will not be an easy task for you Severus, but after my death Voldemort will have no question as to whom you owe your allegiance. So when you return to him, he will no doubt grant you even great privileges than you have access to now…" the old wizard continued to speak, but Severus was lost deep in his own thoughts. Dumbledore was a great wizard, and one of the very few who had ever shown Severus kindness and compassion. To kill this man, his friend, would certainly not be easy, but Severus knew it would be possible. No, what he was really dreading was returning to the Dark Lord. With Dumbledore dead, Severus knew that his link to the light would be lost, and once again he would be submerged in the evil darkness that had once controlled him. The headmasters' voice brought him back to the present:

"Severus?" he questioned impatiently "It is imperative that I can trust you will follow my orders." The headmaster had known this young man for a lengthy time, he had seen the nervous but talented young boy grow eventually into a courageous defender of the light, and Dumbledore could tell that his cold rigid demeanour was hiding the turbulent river of emotions that was desperately trying to break the surface.

"Severus…" he sighed, "I was dearly hoping not to have to force the issue, but you gave me your word. And you made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa, I assume you have not forgotten this?"

"Of course not" Severus sneered, did the headmaster not realise this was all he had thought about since that very evening in Spinners End? Dumbledores now voice took on a more authoritative tone:

"So then, we are agreed, you will follow my orders to the last detail? You will return to Voldemort after my demise? You know as well as I, that you Severus, are the person best placed to help defeat the Darkness that has descended upon us all." He watched intently as Severus remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Have you considered," he began, his voice dangerously low "That perhaps I do not wish to return to the Dark Lord? Have you considered that death would be preferable to the fate I would suffer at his hands? Have you considered that it would be far more useful for the light to have you alive..?"

"Yes, of course I considered it. But you gave me your word Severus." said Dumbledore simply, with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I have done your bidding for too long!" Snape spat, finally letting his anger boil over. "I have risked my life and my sanity for you and the Order, and yet it is still not enough! You ask me to return to the Dark Lord, but for what purpose? To whom could I pass on any useful information? Your minions already do not trust me, and they would be even less inclined to do so should I be the one responsible for your murder!" Snape had advanced towards the headmaster, and was surprised to find himself fingering the wand that was concealed in the folds of his cloak.

"Kindly do not shout at me Severus," replied Dumbledore calmly, although he too had raised his voice slightly. "When you came to me, we agreed that that the best use for you would be to remain in Voldemorts circle whilst acting as a double agent. And even after my death I expect you to continue in your role, many lives depend upon it."

"The best "use" for me?" questioned Snape angrily "You take too much for granted Albus! I am tired; I have paid my dues to both you and to the Dark Lord. When I returned to you I did not anticipate that this charade would continue until death mercifully released me!"

"I have your word!" boomed Dumbledore, whose abrupt change of tone shocked the angry young man into stepping back, almost tripping over his robes. "I have your word Severus," he continued, slightly calmer than before, but still forceful "and you will fulfil your duties. I'm afraid I am not prepared to discuss this any further. Now, tell me, do you understand?" He watched Severus draw himself up to full height, who to anyone but the headmaster may have been intimidating, and just for a second he thought he saw a momentary flash of fear in the mans dark eyes.

"Perfectly, Professor Dumbledore." replied Snape angrily, before stalking off away from the trees and towards the castle.

"Oh!" shouted Dumbledore airily, catching the attention of Snape before he was out of earshot "One final thing do not forget to speak to your students Severus, I believe we have already spoken of the ah, investigations which need to take place. I'm sure you need no reminding, that the Slytherin students are your responsibility after all."

Severus gave a grudging nod of his head before he swiftly turned on his heel and continued on his journey back to the castle.

Dumbledore turned slightly, so he was facing a large willow tree that stood on the very edge of the forest. "Sherbet Lemon, Hagrid?" he sighed sadly.


End file.
